


Overdose

by Bcs



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: Blake Shelton/Adam levine - Freeform, Hurt Adam, Other, blake helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bcs/pseuds/Bcs
Summary: Blake turned up just in time to save Adam





	Overdose

Blake heads round to Adams house, he's been worried about him since he didn't show up to the auditions today. He knocks on Adams door *Adam!, hey Adam! Are you home* no answer.. Blake decides to use the key that Adam had got him incase he ever needed to grab something he'd left behind which he does more often then he'd like to admit. As Blake walks inside he's shocked to see Adam sitting in the dark on the floor clearly in a state of need. Blake rushes to Adams side *hey Adam! Bud what's wrong!* Adam just looks at him with blank eyes crying and sobbing *hey c'mon buddy sit up, what's going on?* Adam still unresponsive Blake starts getting really worried and that's when he noticed it.. the empty bottle of adderall . *Adam! Hey look at me, how much adderall have you taken!* and that's when he finally got a response *i don't want to do this anymore* Adam said with what was probably the most heartbreaking look Blake has ever seen.. *do what adam! What's happened* and that's when Adam suddenly passes out against the couch pale and lifeless. *shit, no no no Adam c'mon buddy stay with me* Blake picks up his phone and rings for an ambulance but he knows that Adam lives in the middle of nowhere and that an ambulance would take too long.. he picks Adam up and places him on the couch he's shocked at how vulnerable his friend looks and he starts searching for clues on why Adam has done this to himself.. knowing he will not find anything to understand why he just looks at Adam.. *hey Adam come on buddy wake up*.. Adam suddenly opens his eyes *hey ad, good now stay awake buddy an ambulance is coming! What have you done to yourself* not expecting an answer he's shocked when Adam talks.. *can..t can..t do it anymore.. adhd its.. it's too much.* * I I'm exhausted all the time but my body just won't stop* Blake looks at him with wide eyes. *adam I can't say that I understand what it's like to live with ADHD but this isn't the answer! How many have you taken!* Adam still looking soo weak and pale.. reluctant to answer but decides to because he knows Blake would never let up. *the rest of the bottle e.eleven maybe* Adam replies. *ELEVEN! Oh my god Adam you need a hospital now! You've clearly overdosed* all Blake could think about is how he didn't see this coming, how did he not see how unhappy his best friend was and where was this bloody ambulance! Deep in thought Blake hadn't even realised that on the couch beside him his friend had once again passed out.. but this time he wasn't breathing. *shit hey Adam, shit!* Blake knew he had to do something.. he grabbed Adam and started cpr. *come on buddy don't die on me!* Blake said Inbetween compressions. About 2 minutes had past and Blake was getting tired but never gave up, he couldn't even hear the sounds of an ambulance coming yet! After another 3 minutes he finally got Adam breathing again. Adam was still unconscious but finally breathing so Blake took this time to get his own breath back and just hug his friend.. *..m..sorry blake* Adam suddenly says, still so weak. Blake looking down at his best friend only has one reply *its okay Adam, the ambulance will be here soon and you will get better.. Adam.. I'm here for you buddy I will help you get through this!* *thankyou Blake.. m..glad your here* they both just look at eachother with tears in there eyes. The sounds of an ambulance roaring up the street had both men sigh in relief... 

About a week after the incident involving Adam trying to kill himself he was finally released from the hospital, he was picked up by Blake who had been at his bedside almost every day since he was in hospital. *c'mon buddy your staying with me for a few days* Adam still embarrassed over the whole ordeal just nodded in reply and hopped in blakes truck. Once at blakes house they settled down and decided to put on a movie, Blake hadn't asked much about the night Adam tried killing him self since it happened but he knew he had to so while it was just them he thought he'd finally bring it up. 

 

Hi all I am really keen to continue this... so please let me know if you all like it and I will try and update quickly :) xxx


End file.
